The Dictator's Sons
by Capt. Corbin A. Noir
Summary: A modern retelling of The Prince of Egypt, set in Haiti.
1. Dominic

_Current Music: "Step Up" Samantha Jade (From the Step Up soundtrack)_

**The Prince of Egypt**** is one of my all-time favorite DreamWorks movies, and Moses is one of my favorite stories ever! So I decided to make a modern-day version of the movie/story. I'm posting the first two chapters so you can read them, tell me if I should keep going, and invite your friends! (You don't have to…) I hope you enjoy it!**

"MORE CEMENT!"

"PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!!"

"MELT THAT COPPER!!"

"FASTER!!"

The statue is almost complete. It will be a bigger statue than it ever was before. I've never been so proud. The whole country of Haiti will remember me by this statue. From my balcony at The White House, I smile at the soon-to-be statue of Dominic III that will be visible from the island of Gonaïves to the island of La Tortúge and from the shores of Forte Libérté to the border of the Dominican Republic.

_Yes, nothing could go wrong today._

"Papa…?"

I turned around. My son, and my successor, Randall was at the door. He was only three, yet he could speak in complete sentences. "I don't see mommy anywhere."

His only problem was that he was too sensitive. The boy was wearing a T-shirt with Ton-Ton Mishar on it. He had black little shorts on and red sandals. I shall have to do something about him.

"The last time I saw her, she was in the kitchen with Auntie."

The boy practically skipped downstairs to talk to his mother. Oy. He's been with her too much for my taste. He needs to become a man.

Yvonne. My beautiful wife, Yvonne. She was pregnant with a girl. Randall needed to leave her alone. All this excitement about my huge statue was making her weary. "You have statues in every part of Haiti!" she had said. "Why would you need to build another one?"

She had a point. It was just this sense of male pride that she wouldn't understand, being female and all. I had left the room without an answer. Women.

I started humming the national anthem, while listening to "Party by the Sea" by Wyclef playing loudly on the downtown streets. I think it would be best if we took a vacation to our beach-house in Cormier. That would be a break from all that Kompa and Hip-Hop playing out in the streets all the time. Why did The White House have to be in the middle of the downtown area?

"_Monsieur_," Joseph Alcove said at the door. Just the man I wanted to see.

"Sir, I'm here with some news. The population of Basin de Noir has grown increasingly. The island soon won't be big enough to hold their entire populace."

Stupid Basin de Noir. That is the only land in the Caribbean that is uncivilized and old-fashioned. They have no president, no system of government, NOTHING. The only thing they have is a name for their island. Their population has grown so drastically, that some of them have brought their families here illegally. We were trying to put a stop to that. So far, there has been a cease fire between us and them, and I intend to keep it that way. I looked at Alcove.

"Alcove, my dear friend," I said patting his shoulder. "You have been a dear friend to my family, and have been at my side since the school days." Alcove had a suspicious look on his face.

"Can I trust you?" I continued.

"With my very life, sir," he said hesitantly.

"I was thinking about spending a few days off at my house in Cormier," Alcove's eyes widened. I continued, "I am now putting you in charge of what happens here for a week. If anything should go out of hand, you have my Digicel."

He nodded. He was such a good friend.

I headed down to the kitchen where Yvonne and my sister-in-law were watching "I Love You Anne". When Yvonne saw me come in, she struggled to get up, but I held up a hand.

"Honey," I said. "We're going on a little vacation."

* * *

It's been three days. Yanic, my sister-in-law couldn't stop talking. Randall was asleep in his room. Yvonne was out on the balcony. Our body-guards were watching the soccer match in the little house outside. This was peaceful indeed. I had always been a country person, and grew up in Jacmel. I insisted Randall be born in the same place.

As president of Haiti, I had a right to do such things. Many people called me a dictator. Many people called me insane. Single-handedly, I made myself life-long president, and my son would be president after me, instead of a Vice-President. I was Dominic III, and no one messed with me. And I was on my way to a plan to conquer those uncivilized people of Basin de Noir. If only I knew what that plan was.

When Yanic was finally out of sight, Yvonne came inside. "I hate it when she talks so much," she said. I chuckled. We sat down on our bed. "I am so tired."

I was too. I put one arm around her shoulders and one on her growing belly. "How long?" I whispered into her ear.

"Six more months." Six more months until I have a beautiful baby girl.

"I've already thought of a few names for her," I said innocently.

"What are they?"

"Dominica; Randalla; Gravette……"

"You're horrible!" she said playfully swatting at me.

"Hey, you have to admit, Dominica is a good name!"

"It is," she said thoughtfully. "But I was thinking of naming her Rebecca."

"Rebecca it is, then." I brushed her cheeks with my mouth. The privilege of being married. In moments all my troubles were forgotten.

* * *

The bad news came around dinner time.

I got a phone call from Alcove. He sounded breathless.

"Dominic!" he cried. Besides my family, he was the only one who could call me Dominic. "The people are revolting! A whole ship of them came down here! They started attacking the capitol!"

"Handle it, Alcove," I said between bites of chicken. "I'm having dinner."

"But Dominic!" he yelled. "They're setting fire to the whole area!"

"This is an island. We have water. _Deal with it, man_!"

"But Dominic," His voice was calm, and sent a chill down my spine. "They took down your statues. All of them."

I choked on a chicken bone. "Even the big one?"

"Even the big one."

That was too much! I stood up from the table.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Yvonne looked worried.

"Chaos. Tons of chaos downtown. Yanic, you in charge."

"It's about time," she muttered.

"Honey, I'm going with you!"

"Do you hear yourself? _You_, a pregnant woman, coming with me to go downtown in the middle of chaos? Ridiculous!"

If she was offended, I didn't mind. "Take care of Randall for me," I said instead. With that, I summoned the body guards and we were on our way to downtown Port-au-Prince.

This nonsense with the people of Basin de Noir will stop _once and for all_!!

**That's the first chapter!**

**NOTE: The Island of "La Tortúge" is actually "Tortuga" in English. Yes, that was the island mentioned in all 3 Pirates movies. It is a part of Haiti, but the island where they shot the Tortuga scenes was not on the actual island.**

**All the places mentioned in this chapter are real EXCEPT Basin de Noir. I made that one up.**

**When Dominic mentions "Digicel", he is talking about a Haitian cell-phone company. His phone was registered for Digicel. **

**For all you Haitians out there, this is not real!! I am not making fun of _You-Know-Who!!!_**

**With all due respect, **

**Captain C.A. Noir**

**Comments…………..**


	2. The Escape

_Current Music: "Chicken Noodle Soup" by Young B_

**I hope you like this chapter. I probably won't update for a while,**** unless y'all tell me what you think of it. 5 comments at least……I dunno. Well, anyway I hope y'all like it!**

**Let it rain, and clear it out……let it rain, and clear it out……let it rain, and clear it out……**

There were guns going off everywhere. Men in uniform paraded the streets. I kept Marie hidden behind me as I looked out the window.

"Mom, what's happening?" Jonathan asked, with fear in his voice. As the oldest of three, and very tall for 14, he was usually the one who looked out for us since my husband died. He looked out the window, and saw what I saw. Boats and helicopters surrounded Basin de Noir.

"Something's happening," I replied. "I think it has to do with the attack yesterday."

"But I thought it was safe to attack. Mr. Cole said so!"

"Well, I guess Mr. Cole is wrong."

As soon as I said those words, I heard a faint cry. I rushed upstairs where my newborn baby was in his cradle. As soon as he saw me, he relaxed. He was a cute baby boy. He didn't have a name yet, because we keep our babies nameless for three days in case they die. He had pale skin, but it would eventually turn dark-brown, as did every babies skin in Basin de Noir. He looked a lot like his dad. He had bushy eyebrows, and large brown eyes, with curly hair. I took him out of his cradle, and rushed to the kitchen to get something for him to eat. He looked hungry.

There was a knock at the door. "Marie, can you get that, please?" I yelled from the kitchen. I heard her open the door, and I heard a familiar, breathless voice.

"Is your mom home?"

"She's in the kitchen."

There were footsteps coming this way. It was Stephanie. She was in tears.

"Margret, you can't stay here anymore!" she cried. "They're coming!"

"Who?"

"The army President Dominic sent here to capture us! His soldiers are coming into every home on this island, and killing every baby boy!" She looked at my baby. "They killed Marcus." Her voice cracked when she said her baby's name.

"Steph, I am so sorry." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't your fault." She looked so sad for a moment, but then her mood changed.

"You must go. Go far away from here! Take you baby boy with you! Do not get caught!" With that, she left the house.

There was no time to waste. An idea was forming inside my head. I told Marie and Jonathan about my plan, and they reluctantly went to their rooms and took all they needed. I went into my own room, took a huge duffel bag out of the closet, and started to put clothes and other things inside. Then I saw it. The basket. I grabbed it, for I knew I'd need it. After putting some food in the duffel bag, all of us were out of the house.

* * *

We took a short-cut to the beach, being careful about being seen. We came to a field of tall grass. As we made our way through the grass, we heard voices. Soldiers. They were patrolling the field. I signaled for Marie and Jonathan to stay silent as we waited.

"This is going to be easy," one voice said.

"Yea, all we have to do is find some of the people on this island, turn 'em over to Dominic and get paid," said another voice

"He pays big," said the first voice.

"Duh, he's the President, you retard."

They moved farther away, and I let out a long, quiet sigh. My baby sneezed. Crap!

"Who was that?" the first voice said. They came closer to our spot.

I heard the clink of a gun being loaded. "Show yourselves!"

What do we do now? As they got closer, and closer, Jonathan had an idea. He picked up a rock on the ground and threw it. It landed with a thud away from where we were. The two soldiers immediately followed the sound.

Now was our chance. We ran the remaining distance to the shore. Earlier, I had called one of my friends, and he lent me a rowboat. I told him where to leave it, and there it was, rocking gently on the water.

"Let's be quick!" I whispered. I placed the basket in the boat, took the bundle in my hands and placed it inside. The bundle sneezed again. Luckily, the ocean was loud enough to drown out the sound.

"Someone has to row," I said. If I did it, it would look suspicious.

"I can't do it either, mom," Jonathan said. If I did it, it would look just as suspicious as you doing it."

That was true. It was all up to Marie now. She looked at both of us, sighed and stepped into the boat.

"Be careful," I said, giving her a kiss on the head. I opened the basket and looked into my baby's eyes. They were sleepy and droopy. I placed a kiss on his forehead, and murmured a lullaby to him for the last time. With that, Jonathan and I pushed the rowboat with Marie, and my baby inside, and watched her row to her destination.

**And **_**where**_** would her destination be? You'll find out in chapter three! (Heh heh. I made a rhyme……). SO what do you think? Give feedback of any kind, and let me know!**

**Ok, so I admit there was a little bit of The Horse and His Boy in this chapter. But that story was based off of the story of Moses too, so Lah-Dee-Dah to all you haters.**

**With all due respect, **

**Capt. Noir**

**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!! **

**Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup wit a soda on the side……chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup wit a soda on the side……**


End file.
